Meditation
by KoliMouse
Summary: At the moment, a Tuckson one shot, let me know to continue. Title is subject to change. Rated for content. Please review. I'm bad at summaries.
1. Yoga

**New Story, as some may have noticed, Straight from the Heart has been deleted, simply because I couldn't think of another angle to take, and I didn't know how to write what I wanted to without getting hate from people. So I made a new story. I got the idea for this story as I was meditating after doing yoga one day. It got a mind of it's own and went somewhere I wasn't planning, but hey, characters have minds of their own. I also did a little something new with the smut, let me know if you like it. Enjoy (Dick Wolf owns the characters, I just play with them).**

* * *

Olivia laid on the ground in a tank top and tight shorts, her eyes closed and her arms at her sides palms up. Noah was asleep, and the house was quiet. She was alone with her thoughts. It was peaceful; she felt rejuvenated.

Only a few moments later, Ed walked through the door, seeing his girlfriend laying on the ground in the position he panicked. "Liv?"

She opened an eye and looked at him. "Shh," she said, closing her eye again, and taking a deep breath and returning to her state of peace.

He raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing?"

Olivia sighed and sat up, hugging her knees. "Meditating. I just finished yoga."

Ed looked at her, still confused. "Why were you were doing yoga?"

She smiled and stood up, walking over to him, and kissed his cheek, her skin glistening with sweat. "I was stressed," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her. "There are other ways to relieve stress," he whispered, gently nipping at her neck.

Olivia grinned and whispered in his ear. "It's not as much fun without you." She pulled away and looked at him with a playful glint in her eye before turning away and sauntering into the bedroom. Along the way, she peeled her tank top off leaving her in a sports bra and short yoga shorts.

Ed groaned and followed her, quickly catching up to her, his hands finding her hips. He pulled her back towards him and kissed her neck, causing her to let out a breathy moan. "You're so sexy," he whispered.

She arched her back, her ass pressing against his groin. "Touch me," she whispered and brought her hand up to rest on the back of his head.

He grinned and started walking them the rest of the way to the bedroom, locking the door behind him. He spun her around and pressed her against the wall, devouring her lips, her mouth, as his hands explored her body.

Olivia moaned into his mouth and wrapped her right leg around his body, her hips moving against his body. She tore her lips from him, taking in a gasp of breath. "Ed," she pulled him closer. "Oh, God Ed, I want you," she whispered quickly, going to work on his belt, ridding him of it quickly. Almost instantly, her hands were pinned above her head, her fingers intertwining with his as he slowed down the kiss, taking time to explore her mouth, like it was both the first and last time he would kiss her.

Ed moved from her lips, back to her neck, her sweet spot. He heard her head thud against the wall as her eyes closed and her mouth opened in a silent scream. He grinned at her and licked up to her ear. "Mm, you like that?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

She bit her bottom lip and looked into his eyes, her own eyes hooded with desire. "You tell me, Captain," she said with a raise of her eyebrow. She saw his lips turn up into a mischievous grin as he palmed her breasts through her sports bra, and rubbed her core through her shorts.

"You seem a little overdressed for me to properly ascertain the situation, Lieutenant," he wrapped one arm around the middle of her back and used the other to rid her of her tight yoga shorts. "No panties? Naughty, naughty," he said as he kneeled in front of her looking at her, like a piece of fine artwork, a painting done by Monet or Picasso. He leaned in and gently kissed her clit.

Olivia pulled him up and kissed him again, passionately, ravenously. She kissed him like he was her lifeline, like he was what pushed the air to her lungs, what caused her heart to beat. She walked them over to the bed and pushed him down, starting to remove his clothes.

Once they were both naked it was like a dream sequence. Everything happened so quickly, but so slowly at the same time. He was in her, she was scratching his back, her back arched off the bed. Their moans were a blur. She was on top, and suddenly her body felt like warm honey was dripping over her. She couldn't keep herself up, and she collapsed on top of Ed and let out a breath, releasing the last bit of pleasure she had in her at the moment.

And that was where they lay now. Her laying on top of him in a mess of tangled limbs, her hair skewed all over the place, their breathing starting to slow down and sync. She felt a chill from the cool night air on her sweaty body, but she didn't move, she snuggled closer, if that was possible, to Ed and let out a lazy moan.

Ed smiled down at her and stroked her hair. "You okay?" he asked softly.

Somehow, Olivia found her voice and a tired smile graced her lips. "Amazing," was all she could muster, just above a whisper.

He rubbed a hand down her back and started to speak, "I've never—"

She cut him off. "I know." He opened his mouth again and she smiled, her eyes closed. "Shh," she hushed, as she had done earlier. "Breathe. Stay in this."

Ed closed his eyes and continued to rub her back. He felt her breathing even out, she was asleep. He had never been happier, and he found himself drifting off into a deep sleep.

Olivia woke before him the next morning and she looked at him sleeping. Her hand ran over his chest as memories from the night before came flooding back to her. She closed her eyes and kissed his chest. "Mm."

She felt him shift and she let out a soft groan. When his eyes fluttered open he looked at her and smirked. "You're beautiful," he whispered in a groggy, raspy voice.

His hands moved to her hips and she grinned. "You're not too bad on the eyes yourself," she whispered and leaned down and kissed him.

Ed grinned and ran his hands up her back. "I love waking up with you," he ran his hands over her thighs and watched her face light up with her smile.

Olivia kissed him softly, pulling away and asking, "Trying to get me worked up again?"

He ran his hands over any exposed skin he could find. "Maybe, that a problem" he challenged her with a raised eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes. "Only if you consider Noah is going to be up soon and I'll have to give him breakfast."

Ed shrugged. "Always time for a quickie, and now that you mention it I'm getting pretty hungry myself." He flipped her so she was on her back and kissed down her body, sucking her breasts, continuing down her body to her core, sucking on her clit.

Olivia gasped and held his head to her core, gripping the short hair on his head as her back arched. "Fuck, Ed," she seethed.

As he predicted, it didn't take her long to reach a glorious orgasm. He kissed up her body and kissed her lips. She pulled him in close, and wrapped her arms and legs around him. She broke the kiss and let out a breath. And as she predicted, she heard Noah's cries not long after. She smiled and kissed him again. "I have to get up," she whispered.

She climbed out of bed and put on a pair of shorts and Ed's shirt, buttoning it up as she looked at him. "Put some pants on and I'll see you out there," she winked and unlocked the door and walked from the bedroom to Noah's room. "Good morning sweet boy," she picked him up and held him close.

Ed stayed in bed for a moment longer, listening to her through the baby monitor, smiling to himself. He had grown to love Olivia Benson, and Noah. Never in a million years did he think he'd be here, in bed with Olivia, loving her son like he was his own.

He heard the knock on the door before she peeked in. "Are you joining us for breakfast?" she asked sweetly.

"I'll be out in a second," he smiled at her, waiting for her to close the door before getting up and slipping on his boxers and a t-shirt. He walked into the kitchen and picked Noah up. "Hey big guy," he kissed his cheek and walked over to Olivia and kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear. "You look so sexy in my shirt."

Olivia swatted his chest. "You're holding my son," she whispered and kissed his lips. "Good morning to you, too." She winked and flipped a pancake.

Noah looked at Ed with a questionable look on his face. "You sleep at my house Tugger?"

He smiled at the toddler's attempt to pronounce his last name. "Yeah, bud. I slept at your house last night."

Noah accepted the answer, but then appeared to have another thought. "You live at my house?"

Olivia dropped the spatula, and her and Ed locked eyes, panic on both their faces. Ed cleared his throat and looked at Noah. "Uh, no bud. I have my own house."

"But you always here." Noah stated, as if it was obvious.

Olivia looked over at him and she walked over to the two men she loved most in the world, but Ed answered before she could intervene. "I am, aren't I? I guess I just like your house better than mine."

Noah piped up again. "That kay. You live here." He was matter of fact and to the point.

Olivia looked up at Ed and smiled. "Well, Captain, I think you have an invitation to consider." She ran her fingers up his arm. "What do you say?"

Ed looked at her and then at Noah. "I think mom has to say it's okay, first, bud."

Noah looked at Olivia and gave his best puppy dog eyes with a small pout on his face. "Mama, Tugger live here? Please?" he begged, stretching out the word please as long as possible.

She looked at Noah and kissed his forehead. "Now who could say no to that face?" she smiled and looked up at Ed, biting her bottom lip. "And who could say no to this face?" she asked and caressed his face. "I know Noah is excited to have you here, but so am I. Of course you can move in, if that's what you want," she kissed him softly.

Ed wrapped his free arm around her and kissed her temple. "I want that," he whispered. "I love you, Olivia Margaret Benson," he whispered.

Olivia smiled and looked up at him. "And I love you, Edward James Tucker," she kissed him again. They heard Noah's exclamation of disgust and they pulled away, laughing.

* * *

 **A/N: So, do I keep going or keep it as a one shot? Did you like the way the smut was written in this chapter. I tried to get it like in movies where you just see the little snapshots of what's going on, I hope I got it right. Leave me a review and let me know what you think, here or on Twitter mariskaxcouric.**

Ed whispered in her ear. "So, when Noah takes a nap, I vote we celebrate."

She grinned and rested her head on his chest. "I like the way you think, Captain."


	2. Firsts

**And it's back! This takes place the next morning, following last chapter. Anything in italics is a flashback! I own nothing you recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, she was the first one up. Noah was still asleep, and she lay next to Ed, watching him sleep, and thinking back over their relationship. Their first real date.

 _Olivia heard the knock at the door, Noah on her hip as she went and opened it. She smiled. "Hi," she said a little coyly. She looked at Noah. "Can you say hi to Tucker, my love?" She asked. Noah promptly hid in her neck. "Sorry," she said "he's shy. He's a little cranky too. He didn't get a good nap in today, huh, mister?_

 _Ed looked her up and down. He was speechless. She was gorgeous. Her red, sleeveless dress fell just above her knee, showed just enough cleavage, and hugged her just right. The red shoes she wore were red patent leather pumps that accentuated her legs. Her hair was curled to a gentle wave, a dark eye and a nude lip. "Hi." God, motherhood looked amazing on her. The corner of his mouth quirked up into a smirk and gently rested his hand on the toddler's shoulder. "Well, now that's understandable. Who isn't cranky without a nap?"_

 _She was stunned and smiled. "Yeah." Who was this man and what had he done with Ed Tucker? "Um, I'm just going to get him settled with the sitter, and then we can go?" she said, more as a question. She knew being a single mother wasn't a big turn on for most, but she always made sure that whoever she was going out with knew they came as a package deal. Which means she made sure Ed knew they came as a package deal. She hadn't wanted or needed to date anyone since she adopted Noah. Actually, since she broke up with Brian. She'd stopped looking. She'd given up._

 _He nodded. "Take your time. We have time before our reservation." He saw her smile as she walked back to the living room, making sure Noah was settled with Lucy, kissing his head, saying a goodbye to him in a soft, comforting voice. She thanked Lucy and grabbed her clutch and walked over to Ed. He smiled, "Ready?"_

 _Olivia looked up at him and nodded. "All set." She waved goodbye once again and walked out of the apartment with him. "Where are we off to?"_

 _Ed looked at her and got lost in thought for a moment before he shook his head slightly. "We have a reservation for 2 at The Smith, and then I figure we could go star gazing at Lincoln Center."_

 _She cocked an eyebrow. "Stargazing, hm?"_

 _He walked to the elevator. "The galaxy doesn't hold a candle to you."_

 _Olivia furrowed her brows. "Excuse me?"_

 _Ed faced her and smiled. "You, tonight, probably every time I've ever seen you, are more beautiful than any star in this galaxy. In any galaxy."_

 _She blushed and smiled. "Thank you." She moved a little closer to him, feeling his mmhand on the small of her back as they waited, the contact sending a shiver down her spine._

Olivia bit her bottom lip and remembered him standing behind her as she looked through one of the telescopes, in awe of how beautiful the Universe was. He continued to flirt with her. She couldn't remember a night before then when she felt so beautiful. She remembered their first kiss.

 _Two weeks after their first date they went for a walk through Central Park on a rare night where neither were working or on call, and for Olivia this had been the second night in a row. They just wandered and talked about everything. Ed asked about Noah, Olivia asked Ed to tell her more about his personal life._

 _Ed had his hands in his pockets as she picked at her fingers with her nails. "Well, I've dated here and there."_

 _"Rita Calhoun," Olivia mentioned looking over at him._

 _He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. Not very long. Only about 6 months. It started out casual. We tried for something deeper and it didn't work, so we kept our agreement of casual, here and there."_

 _"Never would have pegged Rita as the casual sex type."_

 _Ed looked over at her. "But you would peg me as such."_

 _Olivia smirked and looked over at him, conveying the lightheartedness she felt. "One, there was a time, and two, I'd never guess you were the type to be into… pegging." She winked._

 _He shook his head. "I don't want to know." He chuckled as they kept walking, noticing she'd folded her arms. "Cold?"_

 _She looked at him and shrugged. "A little," she smiled and felt his coat wrap around her shoulders. She smiled. "Thank you." As they started walking again she gently bumped his shoulder. "Any other women in your repertoire?"_

 _Ed raised an eyebrow. "Repertoire?" He chuckled. "A few. I was married for a few years."_

 _This stopped Olivia in her tracks. "You had a wife?"_

 _He sighed. "Yeah, it was a mistake from the get. We were both trying to please our mothers. Even though I don't think I ever really loved her. I kept all of my vows. She didn't."_

 _Her heart broke a little. It explained a little of his past self. "She cheated?" When she saw him nod she stopped him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Tucker… Ed," she would never get used to calling him Ed. She was convinced. "I'm sorry," she whispered._

 _Ed smiled at the correction of herself. He shrugged and looked at her. "Water under the bridge. After that I pretty much married to the job. Had a few women around that amounted to mistresses." His hand brushed against hers. "You?"_

 _Olivia groaned. "Well, Brian. Started as a one night stand my first year at SVU. Reporters, doctors, food critics, theater critics, musicians, Brian again. Lawyers…" she shrugged her shoulders. "No one could handle my job. They heard I work sex crimes and they either run away, or they are way too interested. In a creepy way. Or, you know, decide we're going to role play out the case I'm working. I hate reporters."_

 _He whipped his head around. "That Moss guy, from the ledger?"_

 _She shook her head. "No, him, there wasn't anything there. He scratched an itch. No, this was another first year guy. Nick Ganzner. The Sun I think? I don't remember, he was a creep. When I kicked him out, before going to wash his hands off of me, he stole a confidential file and ran it."_

 _Ed seethed. "I bet Cragen popped his cork."_

 _Olivia shrugged. "Told me to never turn my back on a reporter after I explained what happened. He offered to take care of it but I told him I'd handle it."_

 _He chuckled. "Oh, don't tell me you hurt the poor guy."_

 _"Poor guy!?" She shook her head and scoffed. "No, took a cold case file over to the newsroom and loudly proclaimed that the rapist was a man just like him, in front of all his female colleagues."_

 _Ed let out a laugh. "You are vicious."_

 _Olivia smiled. "Ed Tucker has a laugh, where's a reporter when you need one?" She nudged him. "I can be," she said and looked from her viewpath in front of her to the ground, pushing the images of William Lewis aside._

 _He noticed his and stopped her, his hand on her elbow. "Hey," he saw her eyes lift to meet his. "Where'd you go?"_

 _She smiled and shook her head. "Nowhere. Come on, we're almost back to my apartment. Night cap?"_

 _Ed checked the time. "Oh, I can't stay. I have a meeting with the Commissioner in the morning."_

 _Olivia smiled and steered him toward her apartment. "Lucky you," she said sardonically._

 _He smiled. "I'll walk you up. Make sure you're home safe, hell I'll even unlock your door for you if you so desired."_

 _She nodded slowly. "So this is what it's like." She bit her bottom lip as they reached her apartment building, walking inside and onto the elevator._

 _Ed looked at her. "What, what's like?"_

 _Olivia grinned and took her key out and held it in front of his face when they got to the door. "Being courted."_

 _He took the key and he nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess it is." He looked into her eyes, his hands dropping to meet hers._

 _She tilted her head just so and smiled as the magnetic force, whatever it was, pulled them together. The moment he felt her lips against his she let out a soft moan. She pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes, only to start kissing him again, lifting her hands to wrap around his neck, his thumbs sliding into the belt loops of her jeans. After a moment more she pulled away. "Wow," she whispered._

 _Ed looked into her eyes and caressed her face. "I am so ready to stand up the Commissioner."_

 _Olivia let out a giggle and rested her hands on his chest. "You would be without a job, Ed."_

 _He shrugged. "If it means I got to kiss you more, I don't care what it means."_

 _She bit her bottom lip. "This isn't a one time thing you know," she moved closer to his ear. "There will be another date." She said softly before pulling away with a smile._

 _Ed moved his hands from her waist to cradle her face, he searched her eyes for a split second, and then captured her lips in a firey kiss. Her hands found the his jacket and she pulled them closer together._

 _Olivia kissed him until she needed to catch her breath when she pulled away, and gently pushed back. "God you're good," she smirked as she tried to catch her breath. "Okay. I am going to give you a much less chaste version of that kiss and say goodnight. You are going home, and going to get some sleep so you can crush this meeting with the Commissioner in the morning. You're going to let me know how the meeting went tomorrow and we'll plan out when we're getting together next so we can do more of… that," she looked at him and smiled._

 _He nodded with a smirk on his face. He had started to unravel the great Olivia Benson with a single kiss. "Sounds like you got it all figured out."_

 _She shook her head. "If I didn't you'd be getting fired tomorrow." She chuckled. She watched him as he turned and unlocked her door. He held the key in front of her. She took it from him and smiled at him. "I had a good time tonight Tucker… Ed." She winked and pulled him closer to her by his shirt. "Talk tomorrow?" She asked, knowing the answer, and her smile only grew. "Goodnight," she whispered before leaning in and kissing him softly, letting his shirt go. She pulled away sooner than she had before and she walked around him, her cheeks flushed._

 _Ed watched her open the door and stand at the door frame, looking at him. "Night." He saw her smile, and just like that, she slipped into her apartment. He heard her locks lock and he walked back to the elevator._

 _Olivia stood, back against the door, after she locked the door and she touched her lips, staying there for a moment before pushing off the door, and going to relieve Lucy._

She looked over at Ed's sleeping form and touched her lips. He still took her breath away with a single kiss. She kissed her fingers and gingerly brushed them against his lips so she wouldn't wake him. She thought about the first time he stayed over, before they had sex.

 _Olivia finished tidying up the house and made sure Noah was cleaned up and ready for a night in. So he was in his pajamas. Olivia was in a pair of yoga capris and a t-shirt. She wouldn't generally have this kind of atmosphere with her boyfriend coming over, but they decided to have movie night, and Tucker asked if he could crash at her place. He promised to take things at her pace, but this was still new to her, being comfortable around him actually made her a nervous wreck. When she heard the knock at the door she padded across the apartment and opened the door with a smile. "Hey, come on in." She stepped back and let him in, seeing the goodies in his arms._

 _Ed smiled and kissed her cheek. "I brought some movies and snacks, wine, flowers for you, and something for the little man." He showed her the fire truck he bought for Noah. "I figure since he has so many cops in his life, he probably has a thousand cop cars. But fire trucks are just as important." He held out the dozen red roses for her. She couldn't help but smile._

 _She smiled and took the flowers from him and kissed him softly. "Thank you," she whispered and looked from Ed to Noah. "Why don't you give him his present," she smiled and kissed his cheek before she walked to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase._

 _He watched her walk to the kitchen then got on the ground with Noah and smiled at him. "Remember me, kiddo?" Ed saw him nod and he showed him the fire truck. "I got you a new toy."_

 _Noah's eyes lit up and he touched it. "Tuck!" He looked at the truck and then up at Ed. "Red Tuck!"_

 _Ed chuckled. "Yeah bud, it's a red truck. A fire truck. That's what the firemen ride on to put out the fires."_

 _The toddler was fascinated. "Fire tuck! Put out the fires!" He cheered._

 _Ed smiled. "That's right!"_

 _Noah got up and ran to his mother with the truck. "Mama! Mama! Tugger got me a fire tuck!"_

 _Olivia knelt down. "He did!? You are one special little boy. Did you say thank you?"_

 _Noah ran back over to Ed and threw his arms around him and hugged him. "Fank you!"_

 _Ed hugged him back and smiled. "You're welcome bud." Noah ran off to play with his new toy. Ed stood up and walked over to Olivia._

 _Olivia's smile beamed. "You are incredible," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm in awe of you."_

 _He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Noah's occupied. What ever should we do?"_

 _She laughed. "Movie night," she shook her head. "Um, Ed I don't want you to think—"_

 _Ed caressed her face. "Hey, I told you. Your pace."_

 _Olivia nodded. "I know it's just…" she looked down before closing her eyes. "Ed, I want to," she met his eyes. "I just don't," she stopped again. "You'd be the first."_

 _Now he was confused. "You're a virgin?"_

 _She rolled her eyes. "God no." She look at him and took a deep breath. "The first to see me. Since Lewis," she whispered._

 _Ed nodded. "I thought—"_

 _Olivia shook her head. "Brian didn't see me after. I was either in a long shirt, I covered the… scars with makeup, made sure the lights were off, under the covers." She shrugged. "I didn't want him to see what he'd done to me. How he marked my body," she looked at the ground._

 _He pulled her into a hug. "Hey, when you're ready, however you want this to happen, I'm here. It's your decision, not mine. You tell me when and where I can touch you, you decide whether you're bare ass naked or not. I don't care, Olivia. That's not why I'm here."_

 _She felt the tears in her eyes. "I will never get used to how amazing you are. It will never cease to amaze me."_

 _Ed caressed her face and kissed her gently._

They'd watched a kids movie with Noah, once he was in bed, the other movies Ed brought were forgotten as they fooled around a bit, clothes staying on, winding up cuddled up in her bed, fast asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. The first time they had sex wasn't too long after that.

 _It had only been a few days since Ed had slept over the first time, but his kiss, his touch had her craving more. She hadn't felt this way in years, and she was ready. They were sitting on her couch kissing and she stood up and took his hand in hers, looking back at him and leading him into her bedroom where she closed the door and started kissing him again. Ed pulled away slightly. "You're sure. I need to hear you say yes."_

 _Olivia smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." She ran her hands over his chest. "Just promise me two things."_

 _He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Anything."_

 _She smiled. "Touch me all over, don't focus on my scars, kiss me all over, not just the scars. Your kiss, and your touch aren't going to take them away." She kissed his cheek. "And don't pity me. I want you to have sex with me because you think I'm beautiful regardless of what he did to me. Not because you feel sorry for me because of what he did to me."_

 _Ed kissed her softly. "I promise," he whispered. "On both counts." He kissed her again. "I would never pity you, you don't need it." He smirked and kissed her again. "And I need you to promise me something too."_

 _Olivia couldn't help but smile. "Name it," she ran her hands over his chest._

 _He took her hands and looked into her eyes. "Olivia, I don't want to hurt you. If I'm doing something to trigger anything, making you uncomfortable in any way, I need you to tell me. I need you to communicate with me."_

 _She nodded. "You got it." She kissed him again and pressed her body against his before she pulled back and grinned. "Can you touch me now?" She asked, slipping her hands under his shirt._

 _Ed groaned. "I thought you'd never ask," he whispered and moved his hands under her t-shirt, looking into her eyes. "Can I?"_

 _Olivia nodded. "I'm planning on getting you naked. I want you to see me. All of me." She reached down and pulled her shirt over her head. Her bare torso coming into view, scars and all. She turned on the bedside lamp. "No hiding," she whispered._

 _He took his shirt off and stepped to her, pulling her body to his, so they were chest to chest. She melted into him. They made quick work of getting the other out of their clothes and in an instant they were on the bed, and Ed was kissing every inch of her body, regardless of if a scar fell under his lips. That night, they had sex until the sun_ _came up._

Olivia bit her bottom lip and smiled at the memory. Never before had a man make her orgasm the way he did. He worshiped her body, and he was sure she knew just how beautiful he thought she was. And of course, she remembered the first time they said I love you.

 _Their entire relationship had progressed in a way that was slow, but not painstakingly so. One night in Paris, while Noah was with a sitter, provided by the hotel and vetted extensively by both Ed and Olivia, they decided to have a date night. Just the two of them. They went out for dinner, went to the Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe, walked along the Seine, they were just romantic tourists. When they stood looking out over the Seine, the Eiffel Tower in the background when he gently squeezed her hand. She looked over at him and he kissed her temple. "Olivia," he whispered to her softly._

 _Olivia couldn't ever remember feeling as content as she did in this moment. She turned to face him. "Oui?"_

 _He smiled and turned to face her. "I love you."_

 _For the first time in her life, she didn't question a man's love for her, and she didn't hesitate to reciprocate. "I love you, too." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "I don't just love you Ed. I'm IN love with you," she smiled. "I've had feelings of love for others, but never like the love I feel for you. I fall more and more in love with you every day, Ed Tucker," she wrapped her arms around him._

 _Ed nodded. "I know the feeling," they both turned and looked out at the scenery before them, and they were content to stay silent. Nothing more needed to be said._

Olivia couldn't help but smile when she thought of their relationship firsts, and she couldn't wait for more. She felt him stir and she looked up at him. "Someone was tired."

He nodded. "Someone wore me out," he said slyly.

She grinned and kissed him softly. "I've been waiting to do that for what feels like forever," she whispered against his lips. "It was actually more like fifteen minutes."

Ed cocked an eyebrow. "So, what have you been doing for fifteen minutes?"

Olivia smiled. "Thinking about you. Us. Remembering our firsts, and looking forward to the firsts that are still to come."

He caressed her face. "A lifetime of them."

She smiled and nuzzled into him. Mm," she rested her head on his chest. "And now we're living together. In just a little more than a year or so." She kissed his chest. "I was thinking back to our first time having sex," she looked up at him. "I love that you worshipped my body. You still do."

Ed rubbed her back. "Liv, you're a masterpiece. Why wouldn't I worship you as such."

Olivia blushed. "I'm laying here naked next to you. Flattery will only hasten the inevitable."

He's smirked and pulled her up for a kiss. "I'm not complaining," he whispered against her lips, flipping them over.

She giggled and kissed him back. "Me either."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review, please. Here or Twitter (mariskaxcouric). See ya soon!**


End file.
